Changed
by themysteryofjade
Summary: A young 18 year old named Sky and her two younger sisters of 16 get turned into vampires. She forms a group of elite vampires and protects humans. But what happens when her guarded turns against her? The fear of her two sisters coming to be: loosing her.
1. Chapter 1 Changed

I lead a group of elite and skilled vampires. Yes, we are monsters that protect humans from our kind. We can't save them all of them but we can try. I know what you're thinking: Why will a creature like me protect _Humans_? Why if they are our natural food? Why kill other vampires? I know… I know….

The answers are simple yet complicated. They are people that deserve to live. People are unaware of the dangers around them of our existence. Maybe to feel less of a monster; to co-exist with humans and live at peace. Who knows it's just too many reasons but that doesn't matter what matters is protecting them making sure they are safe. All the elite vampires do it for their own reasons and purpose but nonetheless we kill those that intervene and harm our guarded.

Lexi, Maya, Sarah, Beni, Allen, Kyle, Josie, Star, Nubia, Holly and Joseph and of course yours truly:

Sky Alexandra Donovan

Lexi, and Holly are my sister they are younger than me. I guess I forgot to mention that I also do it because it pains me to have condemned my family to this life. To hunt what we use to be. Yet it doesn't matter. You see one day we were all at home and our parents were asleep and my sisters and I were at our rooms unaware that we'd die that day to wake up into a monster a blood drinking creature with unquenchable thirst. Vampires came to our home and murdered, slaughtered my family! My parents my poor fragile mother and helpless father couldn't do anything! They were weaker depending on our weak senses while they had all the power, strength, speed, agility, and heightened senses…

They came into our rooms and took us one by one and they held me t here tightly against the wall unable to protect my younger sister. They were only 16 for Christ sake! They… I mean I'm glad we still live but in this form in form a human yet underneath a hunter, a beast, a monster, a craving deep within my veins and my body aching with…. Thirst…. Calling out to…. Well kill our guarded. I hated it not being able to eat the things I use to love like bean and cheese tacos, m&m cookies, chocolate cake, and among other delicious foods before… I wanted most of all to die it was my first thought each and every day. But I had a duty to do to protect those that are weaker, vulnerable, ignorant, young, sweet people.

Lexi knocked on the door. "Sky?... " She asked timidly and unsure and I knew at once that she was worried or scared. I opened the door at once and gazed at her. She stared back, "Sky?" She asked. "Yes?" I answered looking at her small petite fragile looking face, her creamy blond curls and her round dimpled face, her young light green eyes.. "What's wrong?" I asked looking everywhere and sensing around me for danger. She sighed, "I don't want to be in the group anymore." She stated biting her lower lip and twirling her fingers. "What?" I asked dumbfounded. "Why?" She just looked at me, "I do I do want to but I don't want you to be in this anymore so if it means I have to quit that means you'll quit in order to protect me, right?" "What? Why- What the hell are you thinking Lexi?! People are our main concern not ourselves. We aren't the selfish heartless monsters that the others are. What's wrong with you? Have you lost your mind, purpose, and propriety?" She looked like she was about to cry…

I stood there gazing sharply at her until her lower lip trembled and she threw herself an me hugging me tightly, "I'm sorry…" She sobbed, "I just can't have you in this anymore I'm scared… scared that one day they'll kill you and I won't be able to take it. Not you not my big sister…Please…please Sky… For me?" I softened a bit so that's what she was troubled about…"Nothing will ever happen to me Lex, I'm indestructible remember?" She looked at me without letting go sniffing, "No, you aren't that indestructible, remember? Shredding and burning. Remember?" I laughed and she scowled and kicked me but of course I didn't feel any sort of pain. I sighed.."I'm sorry hon but I can't. "You promised! You promised you'd always take care of me and Holly you promised! You lied!" She shouted and I could tell the others were listening in and some stepped out to give us privacy. I heard a whoosh and Holly appeared next to us with a troubled expression, "What?" She asked her brown lock falling down her waist and brown eyes looked full of understanding. "Lexi you know she can't do that." She said matter-of-factly. "Yes, she can she promised Holly." My brown haired sister tapped her leg impatiently against the floor. "No she can't. That's the whole point Holly she doesn't want what happened to us to happen to others. Would you?" She looked heartbroken, 'no. But-" "No but's" She said you know better than to use promises against Sky you're gonna make her feel bad. Are you that selfish and inconsiderate? Are you like the other vampires so selfish Lexi? Well are you?" "Now now" I said because she was really taking it too far. "Well are you? Are you a monster?!" "Holly!" I reprimanded , grabbing her by the arm and pulling her away but she was putting up a fight, "Huh! She's our sister don't you think she wants the nest for us don't you think she blames herself enough already for not being able to protect us! For turning into bloodsucking fiends! Holly I hate you!!!! How can't you do that to- to- she's like our mother. Why?" She cried now and buried her head on my chest, "I'm sorry." She said, "Sorry we weren't strong enough to get away. It wasn't your fault Sky it never was." I looked at Lexi who was crying too and said, "I hate you Holly I hate you but I love you too, it's not fair. What if we lose her what if she gets killed? That's the point she's like our mother I don't want her gone Hol.." She said hugging me too. I sighed, "Now now everything will be okay it has so far and not even a scratch on me.." I heard a whoosh and then Joseph was next to me," Trouble." Was all he said and I rushed to his side quickly running along with him and the others followed to.


	2. Chapter 2 Fire

As we all left I gazed back and saw my sisters just standing there with worried looks. Holly followed first then Lexi and I sighed I sure had some serious talking to do with them. "Sarah had a vision of Stefan planning to take down this family in Wichita Falls in Texas and well it's a gruesome thing." "How much time do we have?" I asked all business like, "About three hours." "Show me." I said to Sarah and she looked at me with a worried look, "Show me." I demanded. She placed a creamy pale hand on my cheek and we ran in sync together. Her eyes glazed over and I guided her through the rest of the trip and I saw a two story white home. There a lonely mother cooking food for her children well teenagers that were due another in about three hours which is when Stefan planned to ambush the family. I growled involuntarily. It showed how he'd play with them and make them beg for their lives. I was beyond enraged by this point but I kept the anger within me that would help me get rid of that bastard. The rest of the vision went by in a flash and she let her hand fall and she looked at me again. We ran as fast as we could then I just got impatient and Josie teleported to the home. Nubia said that Stefan was still quite away happily thinking about drinking their blood and torturing them. We all waited patiently and then I sensed him. Star placed a shield around us so he wouldn't sense us or smell our scent. Sure enough it was 4:00 p.m. and her two teenagers a boy named Caleb and a girl named Ashley walked in. "Hey mom! You wouldn't by any chance know where I left my Notebook would ya?" Caleb asked. His mother short tan women appeared with a small smile and hugged him you wouldn't mean a black notebook with crazy stories in it would you?" He blushed and laughed nah mom just a smile black notebook you know. She laughed and gave it to him relief washed through him and he smiled back at her. "Hey mama." Ashley said her light brown hair all straight and her hazel eyes looked lovingly at her mother. "Hey baby." She said to her daughter and they embraced. "Mom… I'm not a baby I'm a teenager. See?" Ashley said matter-of-factly her hand mid-air and pointing to her body, "Yes, yes I know. Come on you two lunch is ready." "What'cha make?" Caleb asked his hazel eyes searching the kitchen and his bronze hair falling over his eyes. "Rice, with beans and guacamole with flour tortillas just the way you two like 'em. You know I would've never took you to that restaurant if I knew you would've fallen in love with Mexican food." "Admit it mom you think its the best food in the world." She smiled and nodded, "Yes it is but its hard work." They all laughed and sat down on heir dining table and ate happily.

Then his scent hit us and he was around the back door grinning like he'd won the lottery. Before he had a chance then Josie teleported us next to him and I pounced on him and growled. His eyes widened, "Who the hell are you?!" He shouted and I punched him in the gut and he backed away and then Kyle grabbed him by the shoulders firmly his muscles flexing because of the strength he was exerting and I ripped him apart and got a lighter and put him on fire. He burned and I smiled thankful that another monster was off the streets.

"Sky!" Sarah screamed and then the next thing I knew Caleb was outside with a stricken look on his face and a gun. I would've run away but the look on his face stopped me and had me rooted to the ground. Kyle tugged at my arm signaling us to leave but I couldn't not with that look of- of- disgust and hatred and much more. Everyone held on to me and we teleported out of there. "Sky! What the hell was that!" Kyle and Benni shourted at me. I was in shock it was just no one ever looked at me that way except the other vampires of course. "Transport me back." I said to Josie, "No." She said "Transport me back!" I ordered. "Our existence has to be a secret." She said "Do it." I said and with that she touched me and I was out of there but before t at I heard everyone growl and Lexi scream.

"What are you?" He asked, "Why'd you kill that man?"

I just gazed at him, "Because he was going to hurt your family just like he did mine."

"How do you know?" He asked all serious

"Because…" I sighed Josie was right.

"Because?" He challenged

"Because a friend of mine had a vision okay I know it's hard for you to-"

"The hell it is you freak!" He screamed and with that he took out a gun and shot three times.

It didn't hurt me but it hurt to know that he thought of me as a freak I wish that gun really would kill me.

"Here." I said giving him a lighter

"Do it."

"What?" He asked looking at me like I was crazy

"Kill me please all you gota do is light me on fire. Do It." I urged him

He looked startled like I'd given him a snake to hold on to, "How?"

"Just light me on fire and I'm gone. Poof. Non existent." I stated

He turned on the lighter and looked at me expectantly, "Are you sure of this? Why you want to die?" "Just do it!" I snarled

"Fine." And the fire was within proximity and I closed my eyes

"Bye" He said

"Bye…. Caleb." I whispered


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry that I took so long to update my computer had a virus (71 to be exact and I only had internet for about 20 days!) and I was- well depressed. Well, here it is I hope you like it. Feel free to review or leave any comments.**

I waited for him to light me on fire but he didn't. I opened my eyes and I was startled to see the determined look on his face. "What is it?" I asked. He looked at me intently and he sighed as if defeated. "I can't do it. I _won't _do it." He said quietly. "Why?!" I screamed enraged with his answer. "Don't you understand?! Humans don't know we exist. They don't know that they're below the food chain that they are being hunted by us- vampires. We live to only kill. Kill you and suck you dry! Moron! That's what that vampire was going to do to you and your family! He was going to kill you all just like his kind did to mine…" I whispered all my anger gone. "Just like they killed my family and made me watch. They drained me last and left us there thinking that we were dead when in reality we were changing… Changing into them- their kind. Into vampires…monsters…" I finished taking my hand away from the collar of his shirt. He just stared wide-eyed at me and then his face relaxed. "I have to go." I said so quietly that I thought he wouldn't be able to hear me. I started walking away into the forest thinking about the past and about Caleb and his family.

I heard a hissing sound and when I turned I saw another vampire with blond hair and red eyes. I instinctively crouched in front of Caleb- my guarded and he started breathing heavily as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing. "You're so different yet so alike." He whispered… I fought with the blond vampire seeing a she was about to leap and I fell on top of her struggling for control. "Lighter!" I demanded and he quickly came and placed it into my palm. "Die." I said and she hissed at me. While holding her down I lighted her on fire and she started screeching but I stayed there with her. Hoping that I'd catch fire to but no fat chance my guarded tugged at me and I saw fear in his eyes. Fear of…. I couldn't place my finger on what he feared but I obliged to his request and left the vampire there screeching and burning. The scent was horrible and there was a cloud of purple smoke surrounding the forest. "Let's go." Was all I said before I got him from his hand and ran with him deeper into the forest. When I saw that the smoke was at a far distance I let go of him. "Woah." Was all he said. Suddenly he became tense and his heart started beating wildly and madly in his chest. "What's wrong?" I asked him worried for the first time after out argument. "Nothing." He said. In that moment Josie appeared with my two sisters beside her when they caught sight of me and the purple smoke they immediately ran next to me with protective eyes. "Sky!" Lexi sobbed. "Why'd you leave us like that? We were worried I mean come on didn't I just talk to you about this in the morning." She sobbed into my neck sobbing and holding onto me tightly. "There there it's okay now." I said soothingly massaging her head. She shook violently and I knew if she could cry she would, "I l-love yo-you so much." She cried. "I know I know." Kyle looked from me to Caleb sensing something weird no doubt and his eyes turned a bit darker, "Kyle." I warned. "What did you say to her?" He said in a harsh voice. 'Kyle." I said standing next to him, "he didn't do anything come on let's go home." Caleb's eyes shifted from Kyle's face to mine.

It was the first time I ever saw Kyle so mad, "Josie!" I ordered and she quickly teleported all of us back to our home.

"What the hell was that about?!" I screeched to Kyle. Everyone went about their business giving us some privacy an in that instant he kissed me. He pressed his lips to mine urgently and I stood there shocked and then his lips were more gentle and I responded. I didn't know why but my lips moved with his and his back were on my back and my arms around his neck. He pulled me closer to him and I felt weird because I couldn't understand myself or why I was kissing him back. I pulled back and placed my hand on his chest, "No." I said and pain flickered in his eyes for an instant and then there was nothing. He face was an emotionless mask, "I'm sorry." He whispered and pulled away from me and retreated. "I-" He said before pausing and sighing and gazing at me with a strange look I never saw before, "Sky… I love you."

Again I stood there dumbfounded not knowing what to say and his words echoed in my head. But in that instant Caleb popped into my head and I instantly worried about him. I knew it was because he was my guarded but somehow it felt like it was a bit more than that.

. "I can't do it. I _won't _do it." His words echoed in my head.

"You're so different yet so alike." And then I felt masculine hands cupping my face, "Sky?" Kyle asked. "Are you listening to me?" He asked.


End file.
